Adventures in Ninjago!
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots that I happen to dream up, where the Ninja get into all sorts of mischief, mayhem, and adventure. Requests are taken!
1. The fast and the firesome

one sunny afternoon in ninjago, nya was just putting the last of the paint on Skylors brand new car she just built

"Aaand there! It's finished!" Nya took a step back, admiring the car "Whoa coool!" Jay said looking at the bright orange car "Nice!" Skylor said the car was a bright orange with golden boosters in the back, with flame painted on each side, (that was kais idea) and a red raceing stripe down the front on the hood

"Now all thats left to do is test drive it and see if it works" nya said "can I drive?" Kai eagerly asks

"I believe I need to remind you what happened LAST time you drove, kai" zane informed him "Psh come on, just because I crash a car one time doesn't mean I can't drive!"

"Actually, you crashed it, let the overlords nindroids know where you where, blew up a gas truck, AND on top of all that, you got captured by the nindroids, and almost got burnt to a crisp by a ROCKET! So, ya I don't think your driving this anytime soon" nya said slightly angry

"aw common guys, let the hothead drive" Skylor said "Well, if he ends up blowing it up, I'm not fixing it" nya said and walked off

"thanks skylor!" "Your welcome, hotshot" "Lets go!" Kai jumped in the driver's seat

"Um, kai I think your forgetting something" Skylor held out the car keys. "Right. I knew that." "Surrre you did" skylor said, smiling "Ok, let's go! For real this time!" Kai says starting the car

"I better not see dents in it when you bring it back!" Nya yells after them "seriously those two"

"WOOHOO!" Kai cheered as he drove (well more like raced ) thru new ninjago city "kaiiii!" skylor yelped as he drifted around a corner "Slow down!" "aw common, I'm not crashing it am I?"" At least let me drive" "whyy" "kai..." "ok ok you can drive"

kai pulled over so skylor could drive "now, since we haven't recked it yet, lets-" "ROBBER!" a voice shouted "well, scratch that, after that thief!" Kai said skylor pulled her car into gear and spead after the thief (who had now jumped into there car in an attempt to get away)

Within a few mins they where so close to the robber that there cars where almost an inch apart "some advice," kai shouted thru the window of the car "don't try to outrun two ninja, it won't end well for ya" "for YOU, maybe" the robber shouted back and rammed into the side of there car "welp, there goes the car" "Kai, not helping right now" "sorry"

The robber spead away, only to get rear-ended with the front of skylors car "give up yet?" Kai shouted at the robber and almost got hit on the head with something hard "hey, what's this?" "Kai, throw it out the window!" "Oh." "JUMP!" Skylor yelled

kai and skylor jumped out onto the dirt only to have the car go up in flames five seconds later "my carrrr..." skylor groaned "hey, the robbers getting away!" Kai shouted

well, the robber got all of fifteen feet until Kai tackled him to the ground "give it up" he said Scowling, the robber handed over the purse he stole "to jail for you" skylor said

After the police took the robber to jail and thanked them, kai said "sorry I blew up your car, skylor" "heh, it's ok it was bound to get recked with you driving it anyway" "heyy" "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from nya thou" "maybe she won't notice" "I highly doubt it"

Half an hour later they fly back on kais Dragon "Oh your back! Waitt... kai, where's skylors car?" "Ummmm"

nyas gaze flicked from Kai to skylor and back to Kai "what did you two do?" "Uhhh ... my car mayy have gotten blown up A bit" skylor admited

"You car WHAT!?" Nya yelped "look on the bright side sis, at least we cought a robber" nya sighed "skylor, next time you ask me if Kai can drive, the answers gonna be NO"

"and now you both can help me REBUILD it" Kai and skylor both groaned

"but I still get to drive thou right" Kai whispered to skylor. " You bet" skylor said, grinning "yess!"

End.


	2. A midnight quest

"Where are we even going?" Skylor asked Kai as they flew over new ninjago city on his dragon.

"To find treasure!"

"and you think because you found a dusty old map in the bountys storage, you think there's going to be treasure?" "Well, yeah"

"And you had to take me with you on some random quest at midnight, why again?" Skylor asks.

"Welll I may or may not just have wanted you to come along..." Kai replyed, turning slightly red.

"Of course you did" Skylor said grinning.

ten minutes later.

"ok,the map says there's treasure here" Kai landed his dragon in the sand. "um, there's nothing here" Skylor said.

"..." was kai's reply. "welp, this was a HUGE waste of time-yaa!" Kai kicked a rock and a door opened in the middle of the sand, causing the sand to slide away and Kai to go with it.

"Kai!" Skylor yelped. "ohh this is a terrible idea" she said to herself and jumped into the hole after him.

"Oof!" they fell onto a mound of sand at the bottom of the pit " and it's totally dark down here, just great." Skylor said as she kicked the sand.

"on it!" Kai lit a flame in his hand "now, where to- heyy" he said as Skylor took the map from him. "are you trying to burn it up?" "No..." "Ok then, I'll handle the map, you handle the light" "ok"

"Hm, that's weird, the map says we're right on top of the treasure" Skylor said, looking at the map.

"That can't be right, can it?" Kai asks. "hey, look over there, on the wall!" Skylor calls.

"Well, that's an X marks the spot alright, or should I say X marks the wall" "there's some writing below it, too look" she points to gold letters below the big X in the weird wall.

Kai reads it. "it says, ya found me treasure, now be gone! Aurg!" "What, that makes no- waitt a minute, look!"

The X was now shimmering in the moonlight. "it's not a wall at all, it's rubies in the shape of an X!" Skylor exclaims.

Just then, the whole hole- ruin-wall thingie starts to shake. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Kai yelps.

"I think the treasure wants us to be gone" Skylor says.

"Goodidealetsgo!" Kai said and grabs her hand.

"Gogogo!" Skylor says as the sand starts filling the hole back up Kai summoned his dragon, pulled Skylor on and flew out just in time to see the hole collapse as if it where never there.

"For the record, that was the dumbest idea you ever had, we could of gotten killed!" Skylor said.

"Yeah, but we dident" Kai said. "I'd call that a ninja style escape!

"You know you're really annoying sometimes" Skylor says.

Kai grinned. "you know you love me"

"You know I do" Skylor said smiling and holding onto Kai as they flew back to the bounty.

End.


End file.
